


with a touch of a new heart

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Barely Canon Compliant, Cora and Derek are Twins, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Scott, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Deaton thinks you’re a spark.”</p>
<p>Stiles stares at Talia uncomprehendingly until Deaton starts talking. </p>
<p>“It means you probably have a witch as an ancestor. You’re able to do magic, but not quite as much as a witch.”</p>
<p>Stiles stares at Deaton, comprehending but so not understanding. </p>
<p>“I’m magical?” he tries after a moment, and Talia smiles at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a touch of a new heart

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Now Is The Start" by A Fine Frenzy
> 
> this is a continuation of [put your hands up to the sky, inside of mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3423743). I wasn't sure about this when I started writing it but I absolutely LOVE how it wrote itself I'm very happy with it. 
> 
> ALSO this is number 29. I've got tmrw and then this challenge is done it's had it's ups and downs but I'm glad to be done with it so I can spend time doing longer and more in-depth things. I do think it has helped me get my writing mojo back, though, so it wasn't for naught.

The Hale pack has an emissary. And, Stiles learns within the first couple of months of _Scott being a werewolf_ , apparently most packs do. An emissary, Scott and Stiles learn as Talia Hale explains it to them, is usually a druid, sometimes a different magical being, who works as a representative of a pack when it comes to interpack relations; it was always good etiquette to send your emissary forward before entering another pack’s territory and they always attended meetings of any sort that occurred between packs.

Stiles meets the Hale’s emissary a week and a half after he and Derek start dating. His name is Deaton, he’s a very powerful druid who acts like he knows a lot more than he lets on. Stiles isn’t immediately the biggest fan of him. Especially when, just minutes after meeting for the first time, Deaton turns to him with cryptic expression and asks him “Do you have a history of magic in your family?” to which Stiles’ face drops.

“What?” he asks in return, but Deaton just smiles his mysterious smile and goes to talk with Talia.

He asks Derek about it but Derek just shrugs.

“Deaton’s a good emissary, but he’s hella weird.” Which didn’t tell Stiles anything but did make him start making fun of Derek for using the word “hella”.

He doesn’t wonder for very long, though, because Talia calls a pack meeting the next day and pulls him aside beforehand with Deaton, who usually doesn’t attend pack meetings, to tell him that –

“Deaton thinks you’re a spark.”

Stiles stares at Talia uncomprehendingly until Deaton starts talking.

“It means you probably have a witch as an ancestor. You’re able to do magic, but not quite as much as a witch.”

Stiles stares at Deaton, comprehending but so not understanding.

“I’m magical?” he tries after a moment, and Talia smiles at him.

“It’s okay, lots of people have dormant or unnoticed supernatural powers. They generally aren’t discovered, as yours probably wouldn’t have been if Scott hadn’t become a werewolf.”

“Right,” Stiles says, eyes wide, “What does this mean exactly though?”

Talia and Deaton look at each other before Talia speaks up.

“We could train you to use them, if you want, of course. If you work hard enough there is a possibility of you becoming a fully-fledged witch.”

“Oh,” Stiles replies, and then the pack meeting is starting and Talia is announcing it to everyone and everyone is looking to Stiles with wide eyes.

Cora is wonderful enough to say, “Yer a witch, Stiles”, with the accent and all, after Talia is done talking which is enough to make Laura snort and Derek smile and Scott roll his eyes and Stiles to laugh, and then they move on to other business.

***

Derek walks into Stiles’ room a week later to see him staring at a Little League baseball trophy that’s sitting on his dresser intently, and he pauses in the doorway.

“Um,” he starts, “What’re you doing?”

“Trying to levitate it,” Stiles replies, never breaking eye contact.

“Have you even started your training sessions yet?”

“No,” Stiles says shortly, then a moment later sighs and looks over at his boyfriend, “But I should be able to do _something_ before I do any training, right?”

Derek shrugs, taking off his jacket and going to sit on the bed with Stiles.

“I haven’t met a witch since I was eight.”

Stiles sighs again.

“How’re you doing in English?” he changes the subject, and Derek smirks.

“It’s my best subject, how do you think I’m doing?”

“Explain the plot of The Grapes of Wrath to me?”

Derek rolls his eyes.

“Did you actually read for tomorrow or are you trying to get me to help you cheat again?” he asks, and Stiles makes an affronted noise.

“I read, I just didn’t get it,” he says, to which Derek raises his eyebrows.

“The plot so far is _not_ that hard to get. You didn’t read it, did you?”

Stiles groans, flopping back on his bed. His arm lands on Derek’s stomach with a thunk, and Derek lets out a breath before he grabs the hand.

“It’s just _such_ a boring book, god,” Stiles complains as Derek intertwines their fingers.

“Not my favourite either,” Derek returns, “On a different note, you’re dad just pulled out of the driveway.”

Stiles looks over to his boyfriend, head cocked and lips pursed.

“Mhmm, and?” he prompts, and Derek pulls Stiles’ hand up to his mouth, kissing his fingers.

“And,” he draws out the word, “I haven’t seen you in a couple of days – ”

“Thirty five hours,” Stiles snorted, because Derek had snuck in through Stiles’ window at eleven Friday evening and hadn’t left until three in the morning.

“Long enough,” Derek complains, flipping himself over so he’s hovering over Stiles, grinning down at him, “Can I kiss you?”

“I give you free reign to whenever you want,” Stiles returns, and Derek smiles brightly before he leans down.

A few minutes and many kisses and the process of getting both their shirts off and then, suddenly, there’s a crash from the left side of Stiles’ room. The both jump, Derek fully off the bed, half-wolfed out before they realize that some pictures and knick knacks from Stiles’ shelves are on the floor, and a couple of others are still levitating. Once Stiles realizes what’s happening, he squeaks, and the last of the items fall.

“Oh my god,” he mutters, eyes wide, and Derek shifts back, staring at the floor before laughing.

“Well, I guess we know how to activate your powers,” he comments, and Stiles turns to give him a small glare.

“Yes, let me just sex you up whenever I need to use my magic,” he replies, and Derek grins widely.

“I’ve got no complaints.”

Stiles can’t help but snort at that before he grabs onto Derek’s hand and pulls him back down to the bed, because _rude_ , magic, they were in the middle of something.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also so we had to read The Grapes of Wrath in my tenth grade English class and let me tell you it's legit the only book I ever had to read for high school that I hated. I hate that book so much. I feel you Stiles, it was a chore for me to read it too. and I love reading and English, I'm a freaking English/Creative Writing major in university, so.


End file.
